Smooth Operator
by Baseo
Summary: Kaname is a lonely soul, and only that man on the other side of the phone can make him feel alright.
1. 1 point 0

It was hot and stifling. The temperature must have been rising, even at this hour.

Kaname cursed, lying on his four-poster. His hair was sweaty. His back was sticking to the top of the sheets. _Too damn.._

"Hot.." he mumbled.

The soft tinkling of a cellphone alerted him.

He rolled to his left and stared at the caller ID on his clamshell.

"Hm." He clicked it opened.

"Kaname."

"_Hi, Kaname._" a softer male voice replied to him.

Kaname pulled the phone away and looked at the ID again. ***Unknown***.

Phone back to his ear, "Do I know you?"

Quiet, breathy laughter. "_Probably not. But I know you._"

The brunette was about to press the end call button when-

"_Don't hang up._" As an afterthought, "_Please._"

Kaname brought the phone back.  
"May I help you..?"

"_Not particularly. Just want to talk..or maybe texting would be better? I know this is so weird...I got this number handed to me by a friend and...I called..just a whim I suppose.._"

An inaudible plop as Kaname layed down again. "A friend? I don't think anyone I know would just pass out my number. So, yes, this is a bit strange."

A short laugh from the calling end.

"Could I know this 'friend'?"

"_*I'm sure you're already very close..but I can't give you details!_"

"Then your name...?"

"_S-E-C-R-E-T._"

Warm eyes rolled in their sockets. What a strange situation. Why was it even continuing this? The heat, probably.

"Well, Mr. Secret. You're wasting my minutes. But feel free to email me, I suppose."  
The person on the other end smiled, and then a click as the call cut.

Kaname flopped his arm to his side and sighed. Strange world..

The tinkling of the phone again.

He raised the clam to eye-level, and looked at the email.

- -  
Sender: _0k docomo . co . jp

Recipient: k_k_uran softbank . co . jp

Message:

[Attachment 1]

Here's a secret from 'Mr. Secret'. I watch you everyday after AP Biology.  
- -

The attachment was a photo.

And in the photo was a pair of eyes.

Lavender as the exotic flowers on the windowsill in his little sister's bedroom.

He was intrigued.

And then he realized he had a stalker.

* * *

_**Clamshell phones are the shit. I haven't forgotten my other story. I'm just deciding to get all the ideas out and posted and work on them in a random ordrer.**_


	2. 2 point 0

Kaname stalked through the gates of the school campus.

He stalked all the way across the field, through the front door to building B, through the hallways, and into classroom B-4.

The girls had squealed upon his arrival, and the brunette internally groaned for fourth time since he had even reached school.

He sat in his assigned seat.

Third row, desk two.

It was a pain to be in this class. (He had marked the graduation date on his calendar. He was waiting.)

The thing that made it worse was the 2:1 ratio of girls and boys in the classroom. For some of the boys, this was a reason to send praise to the heavens. For Kaname, he really couldn't have cared either way.

But today was one of those days.

As he was sitting, he plastered on a calm demenor, and gave the best warm smile he could toward his double x chromosoned counter-parts.

More squealing and 'Good morning~!'s in his direction.

He whipped around and looked toward the front. He decided he wouldn't crack out his book until told to today.

He was tired. And it was too fucking hot to even begin to bother.

And those eyes were still on his mind.

He wondered why someone would take the liberty of stalking him _personally_. And for a guy to do it no less made him think if he should be honored or not that an XY was looking in his direction.

Kaname thought he was a pretty good looking guy himself. And he got flattery from the girls often, but then again, so did the rest of his inner circle.

Speaking of which. Senri was in this class. That took away some of the spotlight that he seemed to gain when in the room.

Garnet eyes, and all the others were caught with attention as the homeroom teacher entered. And the droning began.

The burnette flopped out his book and opened it, but didn't really pay attention for the rest of his classes.

Most of them consisted of tracing the patterns on the laminate wood and zoning out.

By the time he got to AP Biology, it was the end of the day. Lunch had come right before P.E., which was tiresome to no end. But he didn't really mind it today.

All that he could imagine was, lilac, lilac, lilac. Exotic eyes.

About fifteen minutes before the pin-pon of the go home bell, he got a message.

Sender: _0k . docomo . co . jp

Recipient: k_k_uran . softbank . co . jp

Message:

You look cute in your seifuku, per usual. (fuwafuwa)

Kaname started suddenly.

_What the hell.._

Then he recieved a photo.

This time, lips with a set smile; a hand placed upon a cheek.

Nothing else. A cropped photo perhaps.

* * *

Kaname stalked all the way home, but not quite as violently.

He stalked all the blocks it took to get back to his complex, up the stairs, through the hallway, and right through the door.

Although he didn't slam it.

His sister, Yuuki, greeted him and asked about his day.

A reply of something along the lines of '_Just fine._'

He walked up the stairs and into his room. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he plopped on the bed.

He looked at the two photos, now saved to his phone.

Exotic eyes. Smiling lips.

Kaname thought in that moment, he might be a bit crazy.

* * *

**I must be feeling inspired or something, this shit is cray. I know exactly how this is going to go, and it's going to make a right turn really quickly, hehehe.**


	3. 3 point 0

Bleary eyes fluttered as they tired to focus on the room and objects before them.

Silvery hair reflected off the sun and Kaname jumped immediately.

In that instant, he looked at a figure in front of him. He tried and tried again to get his eyes to focus.

The figure smiled, and when Kaname finally rubbed his eyes to get everything clear..

There was naught.

Only a million and one pure white feathers littered his room, making it even brighter than before.

And tinkling laughter.

Kaname didn't even bother with his room and prepared for the day.

* * *

After breakfast with Yuuki, Kaname trudged on to school, the whole six blocks. (He wished he didn't have to walk, he really did.)

During the journey, he felt eyes watching him. But he could somehow tell it wasn't just one pair.

It was two.

About 5 minutes from his school, Kaname swore he had had the most heart-attack inducing experience in his life.

(But it wasn't.)

On the other side of the street he was supposed to cross, were one pair of identical figures. They were ethereal.

(They even had a slight glow, damn.)

The first of the two came faster than the other. He picked up speed and ran right past Kaname, the sound of laughter catching his ears only after he had long disappeared.

Kaname had to swear, that one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Like a breath of air.

The second was approaching. Kaname's feet moved of their own accord with the crowd. He was drawn, and yet, there was this foreboding feeling building in his gut that made him slightly queasy.

Then he caught those eyes.

Exotic.

Lavender.

Lovely.

He knew this face only half well, and it felt like he had missed it for the longest time.

And he didn't even know him.

(But he didn't remember the past long gone.)

Those eyes were on him, and he came to an immediate halt.

The stranger gave a small smile.

(What sad eyes..)

They were just inches apart now. Brushing shoulders wouldn't even be an accident at this point.

Those eyes bored through Kaname, and the foreboding grew. "You're.."

"Be careful."

A cold breeze passed right through him. The stranger had passed through him..

And then he lurched forward; an oncoming car barely missed him.

His heart was beating so quickly, it was about to burst.

Why was he getting all these feelings? Why was he feeling so frightened all of the sudden?

He hadn't felt that way since that incident..

* * *

Kaname sat dazed through the first three periods of the day. By the time the fourth hit, the feeling was at double strength.

Kaname sat partially through the lecture, mind racing and body responding in the most horrid of ways. He had a brief moment where he thought he was going to wretch.

His mind was muddled. He was suddenly remembering unclear happenings from that incident..

The moment was back.

Kaname ran outside of the classroom and overturned his stomach into the hallway wastebasket.

The period's assigned teacher took pity on him and sent him to the nurse, who called his uncle to retrieve him.

* * *

Rido was by no means an uncaring man. He was just a tad bit selfish. (Which is sorely an understatement.)

He sent his niece and nephew a wired transfer every month, to pay for their wellbeing, and paid their rent in the complex they stayed in.

He loved them dearly (or so he often claimed), but was too used to getting things his way, and being a bachelor. And so it stayed.

"Are you alright?" A question toward Kaname.

He just stared blankly outside of the window, giving no answer.

By the time the got back to the complex, it was one-thirty in the afternoon. Yuuki was not due out of school, and she had needed to attend cram school afterward anyway.

Rido asked if his presence was needed when they reached the door of their home, and the brunette just shook his head in the form of a 'no'.

* * *

After his uncle bid him a goodbye, Kaname wandered aimlessly around the house. He even tried to watch TV, but there was no use.

By five, garnet eyes found themselves staring at the front of his bedroom door.

He gave up and went to go lay down.

He laid for a long while, the foreboding feeling having calmed, but never retreating completely.

He closed his eyes and drifted away..

Someone who had probably stolen his first kiss when they were just seven.

A stranger who had since disappeared because of that incident.

Silent tears.

And a lone feather.

* * *

From: 0k docomo . ne . jp

To: k_k_uran softbank . co. jp

Message:

_Don't cry.._

_-_message end_-_

* * *

**I'm a horrible person. I was too lazy to finish this chapter for a while. But now you have it. I think this chapter may be confusing. It makes sense to me, but I'm the one writing and I have the whole plot in my head lol. I'll try and clear up if you need it. See ya later!**


End file.
